Thirty Days Straight
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan Fic challenge OTP selama 30 puluh hari. Setiap chapter telah ditentukan temanya dan dikerjakan setiap hari sampai hari ke-30. Setiap chapter mungkin akan berbeda-beda genre kedua-nya, namun genre utama adalah Romance. Dan kisah ini berpusat pada Gray Fullbuster dan Natsu Dragneel, OTP saya di Fandom Fairy Tail :")/Warning: AU/OOC/Boy x Boy/Slash/Yaoi
1. Day 1: Holding Hand

Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima, _I own nothing :)_

**30 Days Stright** adalah Fic tentang Challenge OTP dengan tema yang telah ditentukan, satu chapter satu hari selama tiga puluh hari.

Warning: Alternate Universe/OOC/Boy x Boy/Yaoi/Slash

PG: Teen

Gray x Natsu

.

xxx

.

**Day 1**

.

.

Taman bermain pagi ini terasa begitu hidup karena orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menaiki atraksi terlihat amat gembira. Langit cerah namun tak terlalu terik, angin sepoi bertiup pelan memanjakan orang-orang di taman bermain ini. Cuaca yang menyangkan untuk memulai hari yang baik...

_Sruputtt..._

Kecuali satu orang yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang bercat putih yang dihimpit oleh air mancur dan kebun bunga aneka rupa. Pemuda itu sedang menyesap cola kalengan dengan suara becek yang ricuh—sengaja, karena ia sedang menyalurkan amarahanya. Aroma wangi mawar pun tak dapat membuat pemuda berpakaian kasual itu tenang, berkali-kali ia memeriksa jam di ponselnya dan berkali-kali pula ia mengupat _'kuso!' _pelan sambil menghentakkan kaki ke jalan. Kemeja merah bergaris putih yang ia kenakan langsung dibukanya karena gerah—oh angin sepoi pun tak sanggup membuat pemuda ini menghentikan derasnya keringat yang terus mengucur. Sebenarnya sih bukan karena panas matahari tapi panas dari dalam sukma.

"Oy, menunggu lama?"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan setengah berlari mendekati seorang pemuda pinkish yang—dari ekspresi wajahnya—dapat dipastikan tidak tengah dalam mood _haha-hihi. _Kau dapat melihat kerutan bertingkat di keningnya dengan alis saling bertautan, bibir sedikit mengerucut dan pandagan matanya seakan ingin membunuh.

"Oh tentu tidak, Tuan Tepat Waktu," si pemuda dengan bentuk mata yang membuatmu kadang teringat akan naga itu berjalan dengan langkah dihentak-hentak, murka kau seakan-akan dapat melihat api kemarahan keluar dari hidungnya. "Enak tidurnya heh? Hm hm... wah selamat kalau begitu, aku juga senang sekali duduk-duduk SENDIRIAN di sini samapi TIGA JAM, _oh don't mind, don't mind_ aku tak sedang marah kok tenang saja."

Oh jelas-jelas dia marah dan pemuda yang datang terlambat itu menepuk kedua tangannya, membentuk pose meminta maaf, "Gomen, gomen... semalam aku ketiduran di apartemen Lu—cy," _crap!_ Si pemuda yang kemejanya lupa dikancingkan itu menepuk kepalanya pelan sembari mengumpat dalam hati karena mulutnya yang seenaknya bicara dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuai bibit yang ia tanam karena setelah itu wajahnya terkena pukulan yang amat keras sehingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Mati saja sana kau dasar Kepala Es Parut, eksibisionis mesum!"

"Oi Natsu, _matte!"_

"_Urusai!_ Jangan ikuti aku kau Gray! Dasar kau _uragiri mono! Cheater!_" Natsu melempar kemejanya ke arah Gray dengan geram, matanya perih dan ia mengumpat lagi—kali ini lebih karena sebal pada dirinya yang gampang sekali terbawa emosi dan mulai membuat matanya berair. Diseka matanya dengan lengan kanan kemudian ia berbalik tanpa menatap pemuda bernama Gray untuk kedua kalinya. Pertengkaran mereka menarik perhatian banyak orang? Peduli amat, Natsu tak ambil pusing dan langsung pergi ke luar taman bermain dengan berlari.

Ia berlari dengan melewati banyak jalan gang, entah berapa kali ia berbelok setiap ia menemukan tikungan. Hal itu dilakukan agar si bego Gray Fullbuster, pacarnya yang tukang selingkuh itu tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Apalah, Natsu Dragnell ini dikenal sebagai anak nakal di Fairy Tail High School, jadi jangan heran kalau dia bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan jejak dari para pengejar.

Ia berhenti ketika merasa sudah cukup jauh dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari Gray. Pemuda bersurai merah dadu itu menyandarkan pundaknya ke tembok rumah seseorang kemudian merosot hingga terduduk di jalan. Napasnya menderu hebat dan dapat terlihat kalau dia amat capai, sudah cukup lama ia tak berlari-lari seperti ini semenjak ia jadian dengan Gray satu bulan lalu.

Namun sepertinya percuma, hubungan ini nampaknya tak akan bisa bertahan lama karena karakter keduanya sama-sama keras. Walaupun kadang ada yang berusaha mengalah, tetap saja mereka kembali bertengkar. Yeah, tak jauh beda ketika mereka masih berstatus teman tapi rival sebelum Gray menyatakan perasaannya kalau ia menyukai Natsu sejak lama.

Satu bulan yang lalu, ia menerima pernyataan Gray karena... karena merasa dirinya menjadi prioritas nomor satu pemuda tersebut. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa ingin menjadi teman yang dapat menyaingi Gray, menjadi orang yang paling mengerti Gray, menjadi seseorang yang dapat diandalkan ketika pemud raven itu berada dalam kesulitan. Namun ia belum begitu yakin dengan perasaannya... apakah ia juga menyukai Gray dalam kondisi yang sama dengan pemuda itu menyukai dirinya.

Ia banyak berpikir satu bulan terakhir ini.

Namun baru kali ini Natsu merasa kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Gray ketika pemuda itu menyebut nama teman dekat perempuan mereka. Lucy adalah teman Natsu juga, teman baik malah dan tak jarang kalau mereka sering numpang tidur di rumah gadis blonde tersebut karena alasan dekat dari mana-mana; sekolah, _game center_, taman bermain. Tapi Natsu langsung kesal ketika nama itu disebut, padahal ia tahu kalau Lucy sudah punya Loki dan tentunya Loki selalu berada di apartemen Lucy ketika mereka menginap di sana. Ia langsung meledak karena kemarahannya menumpuk akibat Gray yang terlambat hingga tiga jam. Tapi menuduhnya sebagai _two timer_ sepertinya tidak adil, bukan hanya pada Gray tapi Lucy juga. Ah... ia jadi membenci dirinya sendiri karena marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Ah _kuso!_" Kembali ia mengusap matanya yang perih. Ia jadi kesal karena marah-marah kemudian terluka akibat kelakuannya sendiri.

Lalu sebuah sentuhan dingin mendarat di wajahnya hingga membuat pemuda itu kaget dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan hal itu malah membuatnya makin terperanjat.

"G—Gray! Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku!" Tersudut dan dirundung rasa bersalah yang selalu datang paling akhir, Natsu tak dapat berlari kemana-mana.

"Sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, eh? Kepala arang?"

"Tsk, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku itu!" Natsu berseru walaupun tak senyaring bisanya, masih merasa bersalah soalnya.

"Kau juga memanggilku kepala es parut," balas Gray yang kemudian mencengkeram kedua tangan Natsu dengan erat. Memaksa pemuda itu mendekat dan menatap ke dalam kegelapan onyx-nya yang seakan dapat membongkar semua rahasia Natsu tanpa harus mengucapkannya secara lisan. Lama mereka saling tatap di gang sempit sepi ini, hanya ada suara kucing mengeong beberapa kali kemudian keadaan kembali senyap.

Sunyi sekali sampai-sampai Natsu jadi grogi. Keringat mengucur pelan dari pelipisnya dan sebisa mungkin ia tak menatap langsung ke dalam mata Gray.

"Hah...," Gray mendesah pelan, kemudian mendorong tubunya ke belakang hingga bersandar ke dinding rumah yang lain, namun ia pun membawa serta tubuh pemuda pinkish itu ke dalam pelukannya, "kau tidak suka aku menginap di apartemen Lucy?"

Natsu yang masih kaget tak segera menjawab, butuh beberapa detik untuk mengatur napasnya yang sesak karena dadanya berdebar amat kencang, "Tidak, Lucy kan teman kita... lagipula aku juga sering menginap di sana karena dekat dari mana-mana."

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah?"

Lama Natsu terdiam, jantungnya berdetak makin kencang sehingga membuat dadanya sakit. Wajahnya dapat dipastikan telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ughh... ia malu, kalau menjawab dengan jujur _'karena aku suka padamu... makanya aku tak suka kau menyebut nama perempuan lain di kencan pertama kita setelah satu bulan jadian'_ seperti itu... ugh... bisa mati malu dia. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam, namun kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Gray dengan erat, wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada pemuda itu mencoba untuk menguasai diri untuk kembali tenang.

Gray menghela napas kembali, namun suara kekehan pelannya membuat Natsu lega.

_Dia tidak marah_. Begitu pikir Natus.

Gray berdiri sembari mengangkat Natsu dengan sedikit memaksa, kemudian tangannya menepuk celana miliknya dan Natsu yang belepotan debu.

"Wajahmu lucu," komentar itu keluar secara refleks ketika Gray melihat wajah Natsu yang kacau tidak karuan karena malu.

"_Urusai...,"_ balas Natsu lemas yang nampaknya tak ingin mendebat.

"Sudah terlalu siang, kau masih mau ke taman bermain?"

"Kau ingin membuatku kesal lagi, Gray? Kau tahu sebarapa muak aku mendengar kata 'taman bermain' hari ini karena harus menunggumu yang tidak datang-datang...," Natsu membalas dengan kesal namun kemudian menyesal karena telah memulai bahasan debat baru dengan Gray. Ah... ia merasa _hopeless._

"Kalau makan siang?" Tawaran itu terdengar menyenangkan, namun Natsu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat tanpa banyak omong. Ia amat bersyukur karena Gray tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesal, tapi Natsu ternyata punya gengsi yang amat tinggi. "Oke kalau begitu...," setelah mengucapkan itu Gray menarik tangan Natsu, mengeggamnya dengan erat kemudian berbisik, "tak apa kan? Gang ini jarang dilewati orang kok," ucapannya terdengar sedikit memohon dan terdengar manis di telinga Natsu.

Bagaimana bisa ia menolak?

Natsu menggumamkan _'emm'_ pelan sambil mengangguk tanpa berani melihat langsung ke arah Gray dan hal itu membuat pemuda raven itu terkekeh senang dan Natsu lega, mereka tak bertengkar terlalu lama hari ini.

Mungkin karena Gray yang terlalu penyabar. Ah, bukan _mungkin_ lagi, tapi memang benar.

Natsu berjalan sedikit di belakang Gray, dari tangan yang saling berpautan mengalir kehangatan yang membuat tubuhnya seperti digelitiki ratusan semut. Dadanya kembali sesak, namun ia tak kesakitan karena yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah senang yang membuncah. Ujung jemarinya yang bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Gray mengalirkan kejut-kejut kecil ke tulang belakangnya. _Ugh... too much pleasure just from holding hand. This is too much._

Namun Natsu tak ingin mereka sampai di ujung gang dengan cepat, karena itu ia berhenti berjalan. Membuat Gray menoleh ke belakang dengen eksrpesi tanya.

"Ja-jalannya pelan-pelan," ucap Natsu dengan sediki tergagap dan saat itu dia melihat wajah Gray yang merona dengan begitu cepat.

'Uwahh... _kawaii...'_ inner Natsu _squealing._

"Um... yeah kalau kau bilang begitu," Gray mengalihkan pandangannya seakan tak berani melihat langsung ke arah Natsu. Genggaman tangan mereka terasa panas, dan nadi di pergelangan tangan mereka yang bersentuhan berdetak amat kencang. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat keduanya tahu kalau mereka sama-sama grogi.

Dan saat itu, Natsu teringat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia ucapkan pada Gray semenjak mereka jadian. Satu kalimat yang seharusnya telah diucapkannya jauh hari, bahkan ketika Gray menyatakan perasaannya pada Natsu. Namun ia masih bingung kala itu dan belum mengerti benar dengan perasaannya namun kali ini ia yakin.

"Gray..."

Amat yakin.

.

.

.

_"Suki."_

Satu kata dan genggaman tangan keduanya semakin erat.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC—Day 1, Celared!**

Halo! Saya balik lagi ke fandom ini dengan pairing OTP saya di Fairy Tail :"| Gray x Natsu horeeeee! *tebar konfeti* Seperti judulnya, fic ini saya buat untuk mengikuti 30 Day's Challange dengan tema yang telah ditentukan (tapi ada beberapa yang diubah sih karena tidak mendukung).

**Challange: Day 1—Holding Hand. **

Uhm... mungkin bagian pegangan tangannya gak terlalu kelihatan ya? Cuma di akhir-akhir aja... tapi yang penting ada elemen Holding Hand-nya sih hahahaha =)) Duh ya sudahlah... doakan saja supaya saya masih punya virtue buat melanjutkan challange ini untuk selanjutnya. Mungkin setiap charpter akan berkurang jumlah katanya karena... well, yang saya post sekarang ini terlalu panjang buat challange sebenarnya jadi ya gitu deh...

Ah pokoknya terima kasih sudah baca. Dan kalau tidak keberatan, maukan meninggalkan riview? Hehe...


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Day 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"38.0 derajat celcius," Natsu menatap ke arah angka digital di termometer yang ia pengang cukup lama, seakan tengah menunggu kalau-kalau angka yang tertera akan berkurang setidaknya 0.1 digit namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Pemuda maniak film naga itu mendesah pelan kemudian meletakkan termometer di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur Gray yang kini tengah terkapar dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan erangan pelan dan terlihat tidak nyaman karena bergerak-gerak terus.

"Tsk. Ini hanya demam biasa, Gray," ucap Natsu berusaha untuk terlihat tidak terlalu perduli walaupun sebenarnya ia khawatir.

"Mungkin kau benar, Natsu... uhuk... uhuk...," wajah pemuda raven itu amat merah, keringat besar-besar muncul di keningnya yang kemudian mengucur pelan ke sarung bantal yang kini basah. Gray terlihat amat nelangsa dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat. Tapi Natsu hanya bisa melakukan pertolongan umum untuk orang yang demam tinggi dengan menempelkan kompres instan yang baru ia beli di supermarket sebelum ia sampai ke apartemen Gray.

Tadi dia juga membeli bubur instan tinggal ditambahkan air panas yang kini tengah berada di dalam mankuk yang ia pegang.

"Kau bisa duduk?"

"Kurasa," Gray berusaha untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding namun ekspresinya mengatakan kalau pemuda itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang cukup berat. Pasti kepalanya pening, namun untungnya tak lama kemudian ekspresinya melunak. Itu menandakan kalau peningnya juga sudah reda kan? Natsu berharap demikian.

Natsu menyendoki bubur kemudian menyuapkannya ke Gray yang nampaknya tak bisa membuat lelucon konyol seperti _'hei, kita seperti pengantin baru ya, hehe..._' seperti yang ia lakukan ketika Natsu tak sengaja menyuapi Gray karena terbawa suasana dua hari lalu. Tentu saja Natsu langsung marah dengan muka yang merah padam. Namun kali ini Gray nampak begitu kesakitan sehingga kalaupun ia bercanda seperti itu, Natsu akan menganggapnya sebagai tanda kalau Gray sudah semakin membaik. Tak ada respon, hanya suara napas tersengal yang terdengar.

Natsu hanya berhasil menyuapi setengah porsi bubur sebelum akhirnya Gray menolak suapan karena merasa mulai mual. Ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja sebelah tempat tidur kemudian tak melakukan apapun selain menatap Gray yang tertidur di sana.

Hari sudah semakin larut, jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Awalnya Natsu hanya berencana berada di sini sampai jam sebelas, namun ternyata kondisi Gray lebih parah dari yang ia kira. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia menginap, tapi ia tak dapat memberi kontribusi yang membantu.

"Gray apa aku boleh menginap?"

"Hm? Uhuk... tentu boleh, hah... sayang sekali kau menginap di saat aku sakit... kalau tidak kan kita bisa..."

"Tsk... ternyata khawatirku terlalu berlebihan," timpal Natsu yang terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Gray yang konyol. Kalau Gray sedang tidak sakit, apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Natsu ketika pemuda itu menginap di apartemennya?

...

Wajah Natsu memerah.

Pasti Gray tak akan mengajaknya main uno atau video game, dia akan mencoba mengajak Natsu untuk bermain dengan tema yang lebih dewasa.

"Hei hei... uhuk... kau tengah memikirkan apa Natsu, nakal ya..." Gray terkekeh jenaka sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"_Urusai_, kepala es parut," sedangkan natsu hanya bisa melempar handuk kecil kering ke wajah Gray untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ah~~~ padahal aku kan ingin memelukmu saat tidur, Natsu... tapi aku juga tak ingin kau ketularan flu," Gray terbatuk sekali kemudian kembali menutup matanya.

"Erm... kau ingin kupeluk?"

"Hmm... ya, tentu saja... e—EH!?" Gray terperanjat namun tak dapat bergerak dari tempat tidur karena kepalanya langsung pusing ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk. Sumber kekagetannya adalah Natsu yang kini merangkak ke tempat tidur dan menyusup ke dalam selimut dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah Gray.

"Napasmu panas," bisik Natsu yang berjarak tak lebih dari lima senti.

"He—hei! Kau bisa ketularan flu kalau berada sedekat ini," Gray protes, bukan karena ia tak ingin tidur berdua dengan Natsu tapi lebih karena khawatir akan menularkan penyakitnya pada si pemuda pingkish itu.

"Aku tidak gampang sakit, tenang saja," ucap Natsu pelan, "lagipula... aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini," imbuhnya seraya membuka kancing piyama Gray satu persatu.

"O—oi! Kau tengah menggodaku ketika aku sakit? Apa ini semacam hukuman untukku?" Tanya Gray setengah meringis.

"Hush! Pikiranmu kemana-mana sih, tuh badanmu keringatan begitu jadi lebih baik tidak pakai baju kan?" Misi membuka piyama Gray sukses, kini pemuda itu berada dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

"Tapi dingin!"

"Kau bisa peluk aku," frontal. Natsu menatap ke dalam onyx pemuda Fullbuster itu dalam-dalam, "kau tidak mau?"

_"Mattaku...,"_ Gray mengeluh pelan dengan wajah yang merah padam akibat demam dan grogi, "tentu saja aku mau, _baka,_" ujarnya seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh pemuda Dragneel, begitupun dengan Natus.

Mereka saling berpelukan malam ini, merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing yang berdegup kencang. Wajah keduanya memanas, Natsu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Gray merasakan panas tubuh pemuda itu yang berlebihan. Mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat Gray semakin kepanasan, namun Natsu tak punya intensi untuk melepaskan pelukan dari pacarnya. Tidak, tidak malam ini.

"_Ah... you smells good, Natsu."_

"_And I feel safe in your arms, Gray."_

.

.

.

**TBC—Day 2, Cleared!**

.

.

.

Halo minna ' '/ ketemu lagi dengan saya di hari ke dua ini mfufufu...

Duh saya suka deh sama tema hari ini; **Day 2:** **Cuddling Somewhere—Berpelukan di suatu tempat**. Kya kya kyaa... saya sendiri jadi scream gak jelas sama fic yang saya buat. Duh memalukan hahaha...

.

.

Oke minna, ditunggu riview-nya ya :")


	3. Day 3: Gaming or Watching Movie

Day 3

.

.

.

"Natsu! Kau masih bangun?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai sewarna malam tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen yang sederhana. Tangannya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sambil menyerukan kata-kata yang sama berulang kali sehingga beberapa orang tetangga kamar tersebut keluar untuk melihat sekilas siapa yang berani membuat keributan di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Natsu aku tahu kau belum tidur!" Kembali ia menggedor pintu dengan amat keras dan detik berikutnya sebuah senyum puas tercipa ketika pintu terbuka dari dalam dan menampakkan sosok pemuda pinkish dengan piyama yang kedodoran dan mata yang mengantuk hebat. Dari eksrepsinya jelas kalau pemuda itu tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"Oho... bagus sekali Tuan Sok Tahu, terima kasih karena telah membangunkanku di tengah malam ini... kuharap kau punya alasan logis untuk ini, hm Gray?" Natsu memicingkan matanya pada Gray sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja aku punya alasan!" Gray bersenandung riang sembari merogoh tas selempangnya beberapa kali kemudian kembali menatap Natsu dengan sebuah kotak DVD di tangannya, "_Ja jaang!_ Aku bawa game baru, harusnya game ini rilis besok pagi tapi aku punya kenalan orang dalam jadi aku bisa beli 6 jam sebelum jadwal rilis aslinya, aku hebat kan!" Wajah pemuda Fullbuster itu terlihat amat senang seperti tengah memancarkan radiasi sinar mentari tengah hari yang amat terang sehingga membuat Natsu silau.

Ugh, Natsu menggurutu dalam hati. Gray Fullbuster—pacarnya—adalah yang maniak game. Kadang-kadang pemuda Dragnell ini tak habis pikir terhadap sikap Gray yang mementingkan game daripada bertahan hidup untuk satu bulan. Karena tak jarang jatah uang satu bulannya dihabiskan untuk membeli game baru—bukan hanya beli satu saja, tapi banyak. Makanya tidak heran kalau uangnya cepat habis. Dan kalian pasti akan tahu kemana dia akan mengungsi untuk numpang makan ketika uang bulanannya habis.

Yup! Ke apartemen pacarnya, Natsu Dragnell yang kini memasang ekspresi masam. Namun pemuda bersurai sewarna dadu itu hanya mendesah pelan, paham dengan sikap Gray yang tak akan mempan dengan segala gerutuan Natsu ketika ia membeli game baru.

"Masuk, jangan berdiri di luar, kau mengganggu tetangga," Natsu menyingkir sedikit ke samping untuk memberikan jalan bagi Gray untuk masuk, "toh konsol game-mu kau simpan di sini," imbuhnya ketika Gray telah berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Kau mau teh? Masih ada sedikit sisa tadi sore, biar kuhangatkan dulu."

"Aku mau pelukan darimu saja bagaimana?"

...

"_...S-stop messing around, gezz..."_ Natsu mendengus pelan sembari melengos pergi ke arah dapur kecil di sudut apartemennya, berusaha keras agar tidak termakan godaan jahil Gray. Walaupun ia rasa hal itu percuma karena wajahnya kini sudah amat merah. Tidak lama setelah ia menyiapkan camilan dan teh untuk meramaikan acara main game mereka, Natsu menghampiri Gray.

"Sudah kubilang kan, gulung _futon_-nya kalau kau mau main game," protes Natsu, "apartemenku cuma 1LDK*, tak seperti apartemenmu yang luas," Natsu segera menarik futon yang diduduki Gray dengan kasar sehingga membuat pemuda Fullbuster itu berguling ke samping sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hahahaha... padahal kalau pakai futon kan kita bisa main sambil tiduran," ucap Gray yang merangkak pelan kemudian meraih joystick dan mulai menyalakan konsol game, "kalau sudah selesai main, kita bisa berguling-guling di atas futon sampai puas," dilanjutkan dengan perkataan super_ pervy_ dari Gray yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk main game saja, kan?" Tanya Natsu was-was.

"Hm... ah, tentu saja," dan Gray menjawab dengan amat tidak meyakinkan sehingga membuat Natsu berpikir untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan diri untuk jaga-jaga kalau ternyata Gray punya agenda terselubung. Pemuda pinkish itu lalu duduk di samping Gray, meraih joystick kemudian menatap ke layar televisi.

"Oh Street Fighter," ucap Natsu sambil mendengus pelan.

"Yup dan akan kupastikan kau kalah hari ini, Natsu."

"Hee... semangat sekali, memangnya kenapa kalau aku kalah?"

"Hm hm... aku belum bilang peraturannya ya?" Gray menempelkan pundaknya ke pundak Natsu sambil berbisik pelan, "yang kalah harus buka satu persatu baju yang mereka pakai saat ini."

"E—eh?!" Natsu hendak protes, namun Gray sudah memilih karakter yang akan ia pakai untuk bertarung dan Natsu tak punya pilihan kecuali untuk mengikuti kemauan Gray yang ternyata memang punya agenda terselubung hari ini.

Namun Natsu tak begitu khawatir sekarang. Kenapa? Kalian penasran?

Hal itu dikarenakan...

.

.

"Aku menang lagi, Gray," Natsu terkekeh geli. Satu jam. Itulah waktu yang telah mereka habiskan untuk bermain game. Dan dari sepuluh battle. Natsu menang delapan kali sedangkan Gray hanya berhasil menang dua kali. Walaupun Gray adalah seorang maniak game, namun Natsu adalah rajanya game battle walaupun pemuda bersurai pink itu tak terlalu sering main. Bakat alam, begitu yang ia bilang ketika Gray selalu kalah melawannya di masa silam. Dan nampaknya memang sampai sekarang pun Gray tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Natsu secara telak. Gray meneguk ludah berkali-kali dengan gugup, keringat dingin mengucur pelan dari pelipisnya. Kalau boleh dibilang, Gray ini tipe yang tidak pernah belajar karena sudah tahu akan kalah tapi tetap saja menantang.

Natsu kini hanya memakai celana piyama saja karena piyama dan singlet putih yang ia kenakan telah dilepas akibat kalah dua. Nah, sedangkan Gray yang nampaknya menyiapkan diri dengan memakai pakaian lapis banyak—ia memakai sweater, syal, t-shirt lapis dua, singlet, celana levis, celana pendek, dan boxer. Tebal sekali kan? Namun sayangnya kini si pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu telah dipreteli pakaiannya satu persatu sehingga hanya tinggal boxer saja yang tersisa.

"O—oi, Natsu... kau tak sungguh-sungguh membuatku bugil malam ini kan?"

"Hm? Dan siapa yang menantangku tadi dengan menggebu-gebu?" Natsu mulai menarik boxer milik Gray dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Oi! Berikan keringanan dong!"

"Eits! Tak bisa! Malam ini kau tidur tanpa baju! Rasakan! Makanya jangan meremehkanku!"

Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi tarik-ulur boxer milik Gray yang membuat keributan di tengah malam.

.

.

.

**TBC—Day 3, Cleared!**

.

.

.

***1LDK= Satu ruang tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur. Intinya, hanya cocok untuk ditinggali satu orang.**

Duh... kenapa jadi gini... =)) saya nggak punya ide buat bikin ceritanya di awal-awal tadi jadi deh saya ngetik random begini. Dan akhirnya malah rada-rada mesum hahaha... ya sudahlah. Yang penting sesuai tema

**Day 3—Gaming or Watching Movie**

Ah iya, saya juga selalu menunggu riview dari para readers sekalian karena riview adalah salah satu penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Oke tinggal 27 hari lagi dan misi akan selesai *masih lama*


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Day 4**

.

.

.

"Oy, Natsu."

"Hm?"

"Kita sudah tiga bulan jadian kan?"

"Ya lalu?"

"Dan dua bulan lalu kita sibuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas dan hampir tak punya waktu bersama."

"Aku tahu itu, Gray. Sekarang kita sudah selesai ujian kan? Jadi maumu apa?"

"Gini loh, erm... mau pergi ke suatu tempat tidak?"

"Huh?"

"Ahh... bicara denganmu tentang hal begini kok susah sekali ya, Natsu," Gray menggaruk kepalanya dengan tidak santai, "Date, Natsu, Date! Kencan pertama kita dua bulan lalu kan gak berjalan lancar, jadi sekarang kita harus balas dendam!" Gray berseru dengan menggebu-gebu seakan-akan kau dapat melihat uap melaju kencang seperti cerobong asap kereta keluar dari hidungnya.

"Makanya kalau ngomong jangan berbelit-belit," Natsu menyandarkan pundaknya ke Gray, lalu mendongak ke atas, menatap sepasang onyx milik Gray dengan intens, "tentu saja aku mau."

.

.

**SYUSSSHHH!**

Januari akhir, akhir musim dingin namun cuaca di sekitar pantai tetap saja sedingin kulkas.

Kedua pemuda yang berencana untuk melakukan _date_ dua hari di akhir minggu itu, harus dihantam kenyataan pahit kalau ternyata pantai yang mereka tuju benar-benar sepi layaknya kuburan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang nampak berada di sini namun mereka tak terlihat tengah bersenang-senang di pinggir pantai untuk berenang atau sekadar berjemur. Ya siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu bergoler di pantai dengan cuaca sedingin ini?

"Kan, sudah kubilang kan... lebih baik kita ke pemandian air panas saja di gunung!" Natsu mulai berkomentar.

"Tapi, Natsu aku sudah menyiapkan rencana sempurna di pantai ini untuk kencan akhir minggu kita!"

"Dan kau mau bilang sekarang rencanamu bisa dilakukan? Lihat Gray, lihat!" Natsu mencengkeram rahang Gray kemudian memaksa pemuda Fullbuster itu menatap ke arah pantai yang sepi pengunjung. Kemudian angin dingin berhembus amat kencang sehingga kedua pemuda itu menggigil seketika dan langsung berlari ke hotel tempat mereka menginap sambil beradu argumen.

.

.

Wajah Natsu benar-benar menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ekspresi keras dengan alis saling bertautan, rahang yang menegang, juga kening yang berkerut. Benar-benar menandakan kalau dirinya amat bad mood saat ini. Gray berkali-kali hendak memulai konversasi dengan pemuda pinkish itu, tak tahu harus memulai bicara apa. Natsu kini tengah memakai yukata tidur sambil duduk di beranda kamar hotel mereka, menatap pemandangan laut malam yang berkelap-kelip memantulkan sinar mercu suar beberapa kilometer dari hotel mereka. Anak angkat Ultear itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar mereka, berniat mencari udara segar di luar, meninggalkan Natsu yang masih _sulking_ di kamar sendirian.

Suara _'blam'_ pelan terdengar ketika pintu ditutup dari luar.

Natsu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, mengerling lewat ekor matanya menatap pintu kamar seakan-akan dua detik kemudian Gray akan membukanya sambil berkata _'Ye! Ketipu!'_ dengan wajah bego-nya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena pintu tetap bisu tak bergeming. Dragneel delapan belas tahun itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Dua bulan, Natsu, dua bulan!" Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar bodoh, yeah amat. Dua bulan ini mereka amat jarang bertemu, kalau bertemu pun hanya di sekolah karena tempat bimbel mereka berbeda. Di sekolah pun tidak selalu bicara karena sibuk dengan tes masuk universitas. Ah... dan sekarang, ketika mereka punya waktu dua hari penuh untuk berduaan... Natsu malah membuat perkara baru dengan merajuk. Padahal kamar yang mereka sewa amat bagus, pantai di malam hari pun nampak indah, walaupun sepi dan dingin mereka bisa pakai jaket yang cukup tebal. Sebenarnya tidak buruk pergi ke pantai yang sepi karena mereka bisa bergandengan tangan berdua di bawah siraman sinar bulan purnama dan bintang yang bertaburan di langit sana bak butir gula berkilau.

"Hah...," ia menumpukan dagunya ke pagar pembatas besi setinggi dada di beranda kamar mereka. Natsu hendak kembali ke tempat tidur ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di bawah.

"Gray?" Ujarnya pada diri sendiri lalu ekspresi Natsu mendadak cerah ketika melihat Gray memanggilnya ke bawah dengan lambaian tangan. Natsu segera bergegas mengganti yukata dengan pakaian tebal sebelum keluar kamar lalu ia segera melesat ke lantai bawah menghampiri Gray yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang hotel sambil menjinjing satu kantung plastik besar entah berisi apa dan di tangan satunya ia membawa satu ember kecil berisi air.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

"Sudah ikut aku saja," ucap Gray sambil nyengir kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dari Natsu.

"Tunggu Gray," pemuda bersurai merah dadu itu menyambar ember yang dibawa Gray tanpa permisi.

"Huh?" Gray kaget namun segera setelah itu wajahnya merona ketika ia merasakan kehangatan mengalir dari lengan keduanya yang saling berpengangan.

"Kau tak keberatan kan?" Tanya Natsu pelan sambil menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Gezz... tentu saja tidak," ucap Gray yang salah tingkah.

Mereka saling berpegangan tangan karena keadaan sepi hingga pinggir pantai kemudian mereka duduk di sana sambil melepaskan sepatu karena kedua kaki pemuda itu ditempatkan pada daerah yang terkena sapuan ombak.

"Dingin," ucap Natsu dengan bergidik.

"Yeah, tapi asyik kan?" Tanya Gray dengan nada jenaka. Ah, Natsu mendadak merasa lega ketika mendengar nada bicara Gray telah kembali seperti biasa. Nampaknya pemuda itu tidak marah pada kelakuannya yang benar-benar menyebalkan tadi. Natsu kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi... kita mau apa sekarang?"

"Tentu saja mau ini!" Seru Gray seraya menunjukkan isi kantung plastik yang ia jinjing sedari tadi.

"Kembang api!" Natsu berseru cukup kencang dengan eksrpesi wajah yang semakin cerah. Jadi ember berisi air itu gunanya untuk memadamkan kembang api, ya?

"Nah benar kan, kau langsung ceria haha...," Gray tertawa pelan kemudian membagikan beberapa kembang api lilin pada Natsu.

"Ayo nyalakan," ujar Natsu antusias.

"Sabar... sabar..."

Mereka lalu menyalakan kembang api masing-masing yang mulai mengeluarkan percikan bunga api yang indah. Lucu, kalau boleh Natsu bilang ketika ia baru sadar kalau semenjak mereka menyalakan kembang api ia mengocehkan kata-kata secara tidak sadar seperti 'wah indah', 'apinya lucu ya?' berkali-kali sampai ia merasa malu sendiri telah mengatakan hal kekanakan seperti itu.

"Kau suka?"

"Em," anggukan pelan serta gumaman singkat Natsu berhasil membuat Gray tersenyum lebar.

Mereka terdiam, hanya suara desis kembang api yang terdengar serta deburan ombak halus yang menyapu kaki mereka sesekali. Udara malam ternyata tidak sedingin yang mereka kira, pemandangan laut yang memantulkan sinar matahari nampak seperti hamparan cairan keperakan yang bergelombang. Sepi, senyap, sekana keduanya tengah berada di dunia lain. Dunia milik mereka berdua.

"Maaf Gray, tadi aku menyebalkan."

"Maafkan aku juga Natsu, karena tidak memperhitungkan musim untuk pergi liburan kemari."

Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang kemudian mereka terkekeh pelan dengan wajah merona merah. Kencan dua hari mereka ini... ternyata tidak terlalu buruk, begitu pikir Natsu.

.

.

.

**TBC-Day 4, Cleared!**

**Day 4: On a Date**

Ditunggu ya Riview-nya Minna 'w')d


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Day 5**

.

.

.

Malam ini bukanlah malam terbaik. Langit tak begitu mendung, namun tak juga berbintang. Bulan hanya terlihat separuhnya saja dan suara bising mobil di jalanan amat mengganggu. Macet, klakson bersahutan, lampu jalan berkedip repetitif, dan suara keramaian kota lainnya yang membuat dua orang pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api nampak terusik.

"Ayo cepat ke stasiun, di sini bising sekali," Natsu beberapa kali menutup telinganya karena suara yang memekakkan telinga itu datang silih berganti.

"M-hm, aku juga sudah tak tahan dari tadi di dalam bis," yeah bis yang mereka tumpangi dari pantai tempat mereka menginap dua hari ternyat terjebak macet yang cukup parah. Harusnya mereka sudah tiba di stasiun kereta api sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun ada perbaikan jalan sehingga terjadilah macet total selama setengah jam dan sekarang pun kendaraan berjalan seperti siput.

Karcis telah di beli, mereka tinggal masuk ke gerbong terdekat yang bisa mereka capai. Lalu keduanya langsung mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi panjang di gerbong yang amat sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa orang yang tertidur saling berjauhan.

"Aaaahhh... capeknya!" Natsu meregangkan tubuh sambil mengerang pelan, "rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang ke apartemen... tapi apartemenku jauh," Natsu menguap pelan, dirinya bersandar pada kursi dengan malas. Setengah punggungnya menyentuh dudukan kursi saking mengantukanya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri ketika kereta mulai berjalan, seperti tengah berusaha untuk terjaga namun sayangnya ia tak punya tenaga ekstra untuk itu.

"Kau menginap di apartemenku saja, kan lebih dekat," usul Gray yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan singkat Natsu yang terlihat amat mengantuk, "sini, sini kepalamu," ujar Gray sembari melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Natsu lalu menarik pemuda pinkish itu ke pundaknya—yang mana mereka malah terlihat seperti tengah berpelukan. Natsu yang hampir pergi ke dunia mimpi langsung terjaga, kantuknya buyar seakan domba-domba yang dia hitung dari satu sampai seratus kini kocar-kacir di kejar serigala buas. Ia mengerling dari ekor matanya, kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sebagian besar dagu Gray dan ujung hidungnya.

Wajah pemuda Dragneel itu kontan memerah. Walaupun mereka telah sering ber-_snuggle_ bersama di apartemen mereka ketika menonton drama di televisi atau ketika mereka merasa kedinginan. Namun kini mereka melakukan itu di gerbong kereta api yang notabene merupakan tempat umum. Gezz... Natsu berusaha untuk tidur walaupun nampaknya ia tak akan bisa melakukan itu karena dadanya berdebar tidak tenang. Wajahnya panas bukan main sampai telinganya berdenging seperti klakson lokomotif. Matanya kembali terbuka, dan ia hanya bisa menatap ke luar jendela kereta di sisi depannya. Suara roda kereta api berdecit beberapa kali ketika rel kereta menikung, pemandangan di luar terlihat seperti warna-warna yang bergerak amat cepat. Lampu-lampu perumahan dan bangunan pencakar langit terbuyar seperti kaledioskop bintang yang bersinar di kegelapan malam.

Indah, walau langit mendung dan sedikit muram. Namun kebersamaan sepele seperti sekarang terasa amat menyenangkan hingga rasanya dada Natsu dipenuhi kehangatan yang membuncah. Ia senang karena mereka bisa berlibur berdua jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal, walaupun yang mereka lakukan dua hari penuh hanya berjalan-jalan di toko suvenir dan tidak berenang di pantai sama sekali. Namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka yang selama dua bulan ini jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Natsu Dragneel amat senang dan ia berharap agar Gray juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Natsu."

"Hm?"

"Musim panas depan, juga musim gugur, lalu musim dingin, kemudian musim semi mendatang juga di musim-musim yang akan datang, kuharap kita bisa seperti ini, jadi... mohon kerjasamanya," Natsu tak dapat melihat wajah Gray saat ini, namun ia yakin pemuda itu tengah menahan malu setelah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang tergolong memalukan ketika diucapkan degan nada serius seperti itu. Pemuda Dragneel itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau seperti tengah bicara dengan rekan kerja saja pakai kata 'mohon kerjasamanya'," kekehannya mereda dengan perlahan, "tapi aku akan bilang _gokurosama*_, untukmu," lanjutnya dengan nada jenaka.

"Gezz... aku mencoba untuk serius di sini, Natsu!"

"Pfftt... ya ya aku percaya."

"Nada bicaramu benar-benar menyebalkan, aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku hari ini untuk mengatakan kalimat memalukan tadi hanya untukmu, _baka._"

"Ckck... ternyata kau bisa marah juga, Gray."

"Tentu saja, aku kan manusia," Gray menjawab dengan nada sebal. Natsu dapat membayangkan bibir pemuda bersurai raven itu tengah mengerucut kesal, _pouting_, yang mana membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan hal-hal sepele seperti itu."

"Kenapa aku tak perlu khawatir?"

"Hm? Bukankah jawabannya jelas?" Natsu sedikit menegakkan pundaknya sehingga garis mata mereka sejajar, _"because I love you, that's why."_

Kemudian dengan berani ia menatap ke dalam mata Gray lekat-lekat, jarak mereka begitu dekat dan dapat ia rasakan napas pemuda di hadapannya membelai pelan permukaan wajahnya. Natsu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya kemudian ia seakan tak peduli kalau dua orang yang berada di kompartemen ini melihat tingkahnya atau tidak yang ia tahu saat ini adalah wajah Gray begitu memesona. Hidugnnya yang lancip, telinganya yang memerah karena dingin dan sebagian karena pengaruh rona di wajah, leher yang jenjang, juga bibir yang mengeluarkan uap napas yang mengepul pelan di depan wajah.

Ah... aku sudah gila. Begitu pikir Natsu ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Gray. Kering, lembut, dengan sedikit aroma permen mint yang mereka bagi di bis tadi. Pagutan itu usai sebelum lewat lima detik. Natsu tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Gray diam mematung dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Kereta terus melaju, waktu terus berjalan, namun keadaan seakan membeku di sekitar dua pemuda tersebut. Mereka tersenyum, lalu tertawa pelan sambil berpelukan singkat kemudian kembali berciuman untuk kedua kalinya.

Ciuman singkat yang lembut beraroma mint.

.

.

.

**TBC, Day 5—Cleared!**

***Gokurosama = kerja bagus hari ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astaga... saya nggak tau mau nulis apa... spikles sendiri lihat cerita yang aduh... mungkin kurang berasa romantisnya. T_T saya hampir kehabisan ide buat nulis tema hari kelima.

**Day 5: Kissing**

Tapi yang penting sudah selesai dan kuota hari ini terpenuhi *happy feeling*

Yosh! Minna, tolong diriview ya :) karena riview anda akan membuat saya bersemangat untuk membuat lanjutannya. Arigatou buat yang sudah meriview fic ini sebelumnya, saya benar-benar senang :D


End file.
